Cornhole or bean bag toss is a game that is generally played outdoors in which players take turns throwing bags of corn or bean bags at a raised platform with a hole in the upper or far end. A bag thrown in the hole scores 3 points, while a bag that lands and stays on the platform scores 1 point. Play continues until a team or player reaches the score of 21.
Cornhole matches are played with two sets of four bags each that are thrown or tossed at opposing platforms by competing teams made up of one or two players. Each set of bags are identifiable from the other set by different colors, artwork, or patterns. Cornhole matches are broken down into innings or frames of play. During each frame, every player throws four bags. A player may toss the bag from either the left or right of a pitcher's box, which is the rectangular area directly to the left or right of a platform. The bottom of the platform forms the foul line. Players may not step over the foul line while pitching. The American Cornhole Organization Official Cornhole Rules call for double-seamed fabric bags measuring 6 by 6 inches (150 by 150 mm) and weighing 15 to 16 ounces (430 to 450 g). The final weight of the bag may vary due to the material of the bag itself.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical cornhole platform 10 that has a top surface 12 that measurers 2 by 4 feet (0.61 by 1.22 m), with a target hole 20 that has a diameter of 6-inches (150 mm) and is centered 9 inches (230 mm) from the top edge 14. The platform 10 is set at an angle with the top edge 14 of the playing surface 12 at twelve inches (300 mm) above the ground, and the bottom edge 16 at about 3-4 inches (76-102 mm) above the ground. Support legs 22 that are attached to sides 18 at the top edge 14 are used to elevate the platform 10 at the desired or required angle. A regulation court has the target holes 20 set 33 feet (10 m) apart, or 27 feet (8.2 m) between the bottoms 16 of the platforms 10. Shorter distances can be used when younger players are participating or there is not sufficient room.
While existing cornhole platforms are well established, there exists a need for platforms that offer improved lighted surfaces for nighttime play as well as enhanced aesthetics and graphic presentation.